Who Do I Choose?
by every13579
Summary: What happens when Hinata lives a secret life and falls for someone who she happens to meet during her secret life. What if, while she is being known as the shy, timid girl, someone falls for her. What happens when shes stuck in between a family feud?
1. Prologue

Who Do I Choose?

Prologue

* * *

"You idiot!," an angry voice spat out to a woman chained to a wall. The woman had red, shoulder-length hair. Her eyes were also the same dark piercing red as her hair-only a shade darker. "If you had just done what we had said you wouldn't be here right now, now would you?"

The woman allowed her hair to cover her face, creating a dark red curtain to cover her eyes. She didn't know what the voice was talking about, and she didn't want to find out. She didn't even remember how she got where she was now. All she knew was that she needed to escape. A hand reached out, grabbing the woman's chin and forcibly lifting it so she was face to face to a man who obviously was irritated.

"Listen to me when I talk, woman," the man said. He spat out the last word as if it were a illness. "No one is coming to save you. You're just a little nobody in a big world. You could die tonight and no one would care. Face it, you made a mistake, and now you'll pay for it-with your life…" He finished is little speech with a gut-churning laugh. The woman quivered in fear and disgust.

"I, for one, would have to disagree with that," a female voice shot through the room. Clad in a black, a figure stood on a ledge about 20 feet from the ground by a man-made hole. Midnight blue hair shined in moonlight as the wind blew, making the hair flair in the wind like blue fire. "I would care, of course," the figure giggled.

Soon the room was filled with silence- the eerie silence before a war breaks out.

"Tsukuyomi"

Screams could be heard then… nothing. When the red head woman opened her eyes, she was in the clearing of a forest. When the blue-haired mystery figure open her eyes, she was being carried by something… or someone.

The thing (person) then stop carrying the woman and set her down by the gates of some big town.

"You shouldn't have charged in there as recklessly as you did," a calming voice said softly. The blue-haired mystery tried to see her savior but he gently pushed her down so she was still sitting. "Rest.." the voice said, then the woman black out into nothingness.


	2. What's Going On?

I was just typing something very funny and I had to find Sasuke's last name so I used the goggle search. The drop down list appeared and I clicked on Sasuke Uchiha then the dumb thing started searching for Sasuke Uchiha befor I could push the stop button**!!** Now I have to wait for the next chapter**!! Stupid crapy thing.**

**Hinata:** Every13579 does not own Naruto in any way. She writes for fun and entertainment.

**Every13579 and Hinata:** Double R!! 4 n00bies dat means read and review. (yuck n00bs!)

* * *

Who Do I Choose?

Chapter 1:What's Going On?

* * *

A soft giggle could be heard as the heir to the Hyuuga clan tried to wake her younger sister. She tried knocking on her sister's bedroom door, but that didn't work. She tried opening the curtain, but that didn't work. She tried turning on the bedroom light, but that didn't work either. Sighing, Hinata shook Hanabi lightly, whisper words like Wake up, Hanabi, and Time to awake, but her only respond was some grumbling of incoherent words and Hanabi pulling her sheets above her head. That's when Hinata giggled and shook her head.

Finally, Hinata decided to use her last resort. Get close to Hanabi's ear, Hinata whispered something that she knew would wake Hanabi up.

"Konohamaru came by asking if you were awake, but I had to say that you weren't because you were and still are asleep," Hinata lied with a smile. Hanabi shot up and sat straight in her bed then turned to Hinata.

"Konohamaru? Here? Asked for me? Really? Why didn't you tell me?," Hanabi babbled. While she talked she got up and ran into her personal bathroom. Hinata heard the shower cut on and a muffled sound which she thought was clothes. After a few minutes later Hanabi came out and ran straight to her closet. Clothes flew everywhere as Hanabi finally picked out an outfit and put it on.

"Hanabi," Hinata called out. Hanabi just went to her vanity and pulled out some jewelry. "Hanabi," Hinata tried again, but now Hanabi was just applying make-up to herself. Just before Hanabi left, Hinata called out one more time. "Hanabi"

"What?! Konohamaru is waiting for me!," Hanabi argued.

"I lied," Hinata admitted. "Konohamaru never came by. I just needed you awake so you could eat breakfast and make your morning training."

Hanabi frowned. "That's evil," she mumbled while she took her shoes and jewelry off and went to wipe her face. Hinata just giggled.

Hinata was separating the food she made on two plates. One for Hanabi and one for her father. Neji moved out a year ago to an apartment not to far from the compound, against Hinata's wishes. Fortunately, Hinata will be moving in with Neji in two months, so for now it's just Hinata, Hanabi, and their father.

"Ohayo," Hanabi said as she entered the kitchen.

"Ohayo," Hinata answered with a warm smile.

"Hey sis?," Hanabi asked, " Why are there only two plates and not three?"

"I'm going to work early today. They're expecting a squad to come back after being three days late. They think that they may have got into battle and are injured." Hinata looked at the clock and gasped. "I should go now. Bye Hanabi. Tell father that I went to work for me please." And with that, Hinata left.

* * *

On her way to work, Hinata heard a squawk sound from above her. Looking up she saw the hokage's messenger. She nodded and ran to the Hokage Tower. Turning a sharp corner, she ran into someone and fell with a small yelp. Felling a strong chest under her head, Hinata opened her eyes. First, she saw a black shirt. Then, she saw a pale neck. Finally, her eyes met a pair of dark onyx eyes. Hinata quickly turned a dark, brick red color and just as quickly got of her poor victim.

"G-gomen nasai, Sasuke-san," she said quickly.

"Hn," he grunted with obvious irritation. "You're almost as bad as those fan girls." Hinata's blush darkened and she took off to her original destination.

* * *

When Hinata made it outside the hokage's door she finally stopped running. Her blush was still painted on her cheeks.

_Stop thinking about it,_ Hinata told herself. _Besides, I got him mad at me. What if he yells at me when I see him again?_ Hinata sighed. _Just forget it._

Nodding to herself, Hiinata knocked on the hokage's door.

"Come in," a voice said on the other side of the door. Hinata opened the door and saw the 5th Hokage sitting at her desk. Surprisingly, Hinata didn't see a sake bottle around at all. Also surprisingly, there was someone else in the room, but it wasn't Shizune. Hinata saw a man with wild, spiky, red hair and a gourd on his back standing in front of the hokage's desk. Hinata recognized him as Sabaku no Gaara, also know as the Kazekage.

Hinata bowed respectfully. "Hokage-sama. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Hinata. Sit down," she said motioning to a chair in front of her desk. "We have much to… discuss."

* * *

While many people don't read the end author's notes they miss out. I don't have an editor or beta so if you want to be my editor or beta my email is Also, I'm going camping this weekend so no updates until next week, Sorry.


	3. READ ME! READ ME!

Hello to the people who actually are still reading this. (thanks) I've started a story called "That was Quite a Show", so until further notice this story is on freeze, pause, stop,vaction time whatever you call it but won't be update for about a month or two. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Anyway, "That was Quite a Show" is about:

Hinata finally hooked up with Naruto, but at the worst time possible. She as to face a "trial" to find out if she really deserves to be the Hyuuga heiress, in less in a week. Although she's in a huge ditch, her sensei has taught her some important lessons that can be used for her "trial", and so peppy motivation. But her sensei is defiantly not Kurenai. Did I mention that Naruto and Sakura just broke up and, well... she ain't taking the news of Hinata and Naruto to well. And this secret admirer is who?! Thing in Konoha are about to get juicy.

Chapter 3: Explain Yourself should be out by Friday. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Every13579:** Okay, I just had to re-write this because it kept getting readers (and me) confused so here is Chapter 1 on "Who Do I Choose" revised and un-edited.

**Sasuke:** You wouldn't have to re-write it you did it right the first time.

**Every13579:** I didn't ask for your opinion.

**Sasuke:** That's why I spoke up.

**Every13579:** It's hot and my fingers hurt so I'll show mercy for you today. :. drops a buckect of raw meat over Sasuke's head.:

**Sasuke:** What the hell?!

**Every13579:** :.whistles.: Here Fifi!

:. a gaint white tiger enters the room.:

**Hinata:** Is that... is that safe?

**Every13579:** Of course, Hina-chan. Emo-kun is going to die.

**Sasuke:** Emo-kun sure as hell better not be me!

**Ever13579:** And if it is...?

**Sasuke:** Why you mean ass-

:. Fifi growls and licks her lips.:

**Sasuke:** Where the hell did you get a tiger?!

:. Fifi begins to chase Sasuke.:

**Every13579:** Ahem...! Moving on, tell me what you think! old story or new story? Vote in my poll on my account. Hina!

**Hinata:** Hai! Every13579 does not own Naruto. Quote :. sweatdrops.: "Me no ownine. I only want Emo-kun for torture"

**Every13579:** Let the games begins! (I always wanted to say that)

* * *

Who do I Choose.

**The New Summary:**

What would change if Itachi never murdered his family? What if they died on a mission and the rest of the clan died to some disease? So take the rookie nine, plus Gai's team, and of course Itachi. Did I metion Itachi is in the hospital and... guess who his doctor is? Does sibling rivalry go so far that they'll not only hurt each other, but hurt the one they love the most?

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

_Click! Clack! Click! Clack!_

That's the sound... the sound that I heard when I was first brought here. When my back first touched the cool metal of this table. When the loud beeping of objects and flickering of lights was an uneven melody. When Iall I can remember is being brought here. Where here is, I do not know. How I was brought here, I do not know. The sound that I've heard only once before, I do not know. All I know is that I'm here, lying on a cold steel table. I can hardly feel my legs and arms, and my head is pounding,

_Click! Clack! Click! Clack!_

That sound... that I remember so vividly in my dreams. What is it? It comes closer. It nears me. It keeps rhythm, and never misses a beat. Everytime I feel great pain, it's that sound that's there to comfort me. It's like a mother deer to a young calf. It's like a lioness to a cub. It's always there. What is it? How does it always come to me when I never call it? Is it my imagination? Is it living? Is it human?What is it? What is it...? What is it...

_Click! Clack! Click! Clack!_

"U-Uchiha-san... Uchiha-san... U-Uchiha-san, can you open your eyes?"

Sweet. A soft, sweet voice... Wait, when was the last time that I heard a voice? And such a perfect one at that? Open my eyes? Why? So I can see more darkness? That's all I see. Go away. I can't open my eyes. Go away!

"U-Uchiha-san? C-Can you open your eyes?"

Didn't I say go away? Wait, my voice! Why can't I speak? What's wrong with me? What's going on? I've been here for a long time and never heard this voice before. Why is it speaking to me now? And why can't I speak back?

_**Clack! Clack! Clack! Clack!**_

That's not the sound that I've heard ealier. It sounds like a rhino, not like a steady beat. What is that?

_**Clack! Clack! Clack! Clack!**_

"Isha-san. Tsunade-sama would like to see you now"

A rough, corse voice. Not the sweet one from before.

"H-hai. U-Uchiha-san, I'll be back later"

_Click! Clack! Click! Clack!_

That sound... the sound that's always been there for me... is leaving me.

"Now, Uchiha-san, let's get you cleaned up"

That voice. it's corse, like concrete. It's rough, like sandpaper. It's... not the one that I want to hear. What's this cold thing? Liquidy... water?

"Hope you like the water"

Like this? It's too damn cold! That better be a sponge that this... this... this thing is using to clean me. Torture. That's what this is. Torture.

_Click! Clack! Click! Clack!_

"N-Nezumi, thank you for taking care of Uchiha-san w-while I was gone. Y-You can go now"

Finally! 20 minutes with this Nezumi girl has already drove me crazy.

"Aww.. are you sure"

"Y-yes, I'm sure"

"Alright then. See you later Isha-san"

_**Clack! Clack! Clack! Clack!**_

Warmth? What's on my shoulder? Everything was cold and now it's warm. What is this?

"U-Uchiha-san, if you can feel me, o-open your eyes."

Open my eyes? I'm only going to see darkness, why should I open them? It's a waste of time.

sigh "P-please open your eyes. It's been 2 weeks"

2 weeks? What's she talking about?

"Please..."

Ugh! Fine, but if I see darkness, I'm killing you. It's way to damn bright, I should have kept my eyes closed.

"U-Uchiha-san!"

That's my name da- wow... beautiful... When I opened my eyes, I thought that I'd see the same darkness that I've seen for a while now, not a blue-headed beauty. Especially not one that smiles such a sweet smile. With midnight blue hair that cascades over her shoulders. And those beautiful pale violet eyes. Perfection.

"U-Uchiha-san, hello, I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

* * *

**Every13579:** So, how was it? Like it, hate it, neutral? Tell me in the poll on my page.

**Sasuke:** Don't do it. She didn't even update for you guys. Don't do it.

**Every13579:** Oh, Fifi.

**Sasuke:** Aww crap! :. runs like shit.:

**Every13579 and Hinata:** Review!


End file.
